marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Jones (Earth-616)
corrections | CurrentAlias = Power WomanNew Avengers #8 | Aliases = Jessica Jones Cage, Knightress, Madeline, Jewel | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = formerly; , Daily Bugle, Alias Investigations | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); Dave Cambell (father, deceased); Phillip Cambell (brother, deceased); unnamed adoptive mother; unnamed adoptive father; unnamed adoptive sister; Jenny (adoptive aunt) Luke Cage (husband); Danielle Cage (daughter); James Lucas (father-in-law); Esther Lucas (mother-in-law, deceased); James Lucas Jr. (brother-in-law, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 124 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Jones' hair was dyed pink as Jewel | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Special Consultant to "The Pulse", a Daily Bugle supplement; formerly private investigator, adventurer, short-time vigilante | Education = High school diploma from Midtown HS, private investigator's license | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed, possibly Forrest Hills, NY | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Jessica Jones was a normal woman until a car accident doused her with chemicals and put her into a coma. She had attended high-school with Peter Parker, and they had shared several classes together. It was only years later, after he revealed his identity to the "Secret Avengers" (and her), that she told him that she had had a crush on him. This made her husband, Luke Cage, a little jealous. She had also had a crush on the Human Torch when she was younger. Jessica emerged from her coma around the time the Fantastic Four first encountered Galactus, an event in which tremendous energies were given off. After her recovery, Jessica discovered that she had developed superhuman powers. She attempted to become a super heroine, calling herself Jewel, but did not have much success. While trying out her powers, she accidentally crash-landed on the Scorpion, who was robbing a laundromat. This was enough to stun him so he could be apprehended. Jessica was captured by the Purple Man and kept prisoner for eight months, though never used for sexual means. She was eventually sent to attack the red-costumed Daredevil at wherever the "...costume frat boys hang out..." and kill anyone who got in the way, after a newspaper report angered Killgrave. Jessica became disoriented once she was out of range of the pheromones produced by Killgrave but, having been under his control for so long, she was still focused on her mission. She ended up attacking the Scarlet Witch because her costume was red. After hitting The Scarlet Witch, she snapped out of Killgrave's control. Thinking the gathered Avengers and Defenders would attack her, Jessica ran away, but was found and nearly killed by the Vision and Iron Man. Jean Grey of the X-Men helped awaken Jessica from another coma. Following several months of recovery, she was asked to join The Avengers as S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison, but declined the offer. Still bitter about her experience, Jessica briefly became a hardened vigilante, calling herself Knightress. She soon retired as a super heroine and began a new career as a detective, specializing in super hero activity. In one case, she succeeded in finding the missing Spider-Woman, Mattie Franklin. Mattie's boyfriend had been keeping her drugged, and was using her as a source of super-powered genetic material to create the drug known as Mutant Growth Hormone. Her willingness to take cases involving her former colleagues is not always well-received by the super hero community. She still assists other heroes from time to time and has a large number of contacts. Jessica also joined the staff of the ''The Daily Bugle'' as an investigative reporter for the supplemental newspaper ''The Pulse''. However, she quit her job with The Daily Bugle after editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson used the paper to smear the New Avengers. Prior to this she had become pregnant after "hooking up" with Luke Cage. So, as payback against Jameson, she refused the newspaper exclusive rights to cover the 'celebrity birth' of their child. After becoming pregnant, Jessica had moved in with Luke in Harlem. After some time he proposed but she did not give him an immediate answer. She eventually gave birth to a still unnamed baby girl, and after some serious thought decided to accept Luke's proposal. They married but Jessica retained her maiden name of Jones. During the Civil War, Jessica and Luke were confronted by Iron Man and Ms. Marvel, who urged them to register with the authorities under the provisions of the Superhuman Registration Act. When asked if they intended to sign up, neither actually said "no", though they made their intentions to defy the law very clear, with Luke going so far as to compare the Act to slavery. In order to keep their child safe, Jessica traveled with her to Canada, while Luke stayed home in New York City. Having eluded the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dispatched to apprehend him, Luke Cage joined Captain America's "Secret Avengers". Despite the surrender of Captain America at the conclusion of the Civil War, Cage remained underground as leader of The New Avengers. Jessica later returned from Canada to be beside her husband, only to eventually decide to register in light of Elektra being revealed as a Skrull and the Hood's Gang attack. Luke confronted her about this and she tried to convince him to register, saying that he could get his life back. He told her it was not safe, that there was going to be a Skrull invasion, and that Tony Stark was actually a Skrull. Jessica, however, did not take his warnings seriously. Heroic Age When Steve Rogers replaced Norman Osborn, Jessica moved into Avengers Mansion with her husband. | Powers = Jessica gained her superhuman powers after her family's vehicle collided with a truck of unknown chemicals. After being a coma for quite some time, she awakened with the following abilities: * Superhuman Strength; While her uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, Jessica has shown that she has strength enough to lift a 2 ton police car with no discernible effort. She has also gone toe to toe with Jessica Drew during a brief fight, managing to not only hold her own, but to put her fellow superheroine through a table. * Superhuman Durability; Jessica's body is far more resistant to physical trauma than an ordinary person, though she states that she does not wish to find out if she is bulletproof. She was also not able to completely withstand a fully powered punch from the Vision or a venom blast from Spider-Woman, but did survive while being put into a coma. While flying, Jessica would often botch her landings and smash into the ground or other objects. Her durability was sufficient enough to protect her from damage. * Flight; The first super power that Jessica discovered, Jessica has the power to fly at sub-orbital speeds. Her top speed has never been documented. She also had trouble flying in general, and would often crash into objects. Her superhuman durability protects her from the rigors of flight. As of now, Jessica is even more out of practice than when she was an active superheroine. | Abilities = Jessica is an experienced investigator. | Strength = Jessica's uppermost strength is unknown, but she was able to lift a 2 ton police car with ease. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power | Weapons = | Notes = * Jessica first real appeareance was actually in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 4 as one of Peter's classmates in the crowd encouraging the fight between Sandman and Spider-Man.Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 601 | Trivia = * The priest who performed the wedding ceremony for Jessica Jones and Luke Cage bore an uncanny resemblance to Stan Lee. * It is rumoured that Brian Michael Bendis originally wanted to use original Spider-Woman Jessica Drew as the starring character in Alias, but Marvel balked at using the character in an adult-oriented series, so Bendis created Jessica Jones as a replacement. Bendis has strenuously denied this, but his increased use of Drew since his move to more mainstream Marvel titles casts doubt on this claim. | Links = Recommended Reading * First Appearance: * Origin: - (2003) * Significant Issues: **flashback, subjugated by The Purple Man, gave up costumed crime-fighting ( - , 2003); **manipulated into effort to expose Captain America's secret identity, protected secret ( - , 2001-2002); **became Matt Murdock's bodyguard ( , 2002); **went on first date with Scott Lang (Ant-Man) ( , 2002); **rescued Mattie Franklin (Spider-Woman) from M.G.H. drug ring ( - , 2003); **fought Typhoid Mary alongside Luke Cage ( , 2003); **confronted The Purple Man in prison, defeated him after his breakout, announced pregnancy to Cage ( - , 2003-2004); **met with J. Jonah Jameson about job offer ( , 2004); **married Luke Cage ( , 2006) }} Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Flight Category:Sega - Captain America